Last Summer's Little Secret
by plum blossom angel
Summary: Tomoyo's life has turned bad !!!!!!!!! a boy turns up!!!!!!!! who do u think it is?????? just read ok! thanks
1. Default Chapter

Last Summers's Little Secret  
  
Chapter 1 : Thoughts  
  
The sand was smooth and soft as a young girl walked along the beach. Her foot steps were printed along the way. The smell of the sea was inviting. The gentle morning breeze rustled into the girl's long wavy hair while seagulls soared above the sky. The girl looked rather pleased at all the attention Mother Nature was giving her. There wasn't a single human being to be seen besides her so the girl started to hum a light tune. She got tired of walking so she sat down on a spot. She started thinking. Her brows furrowed as she pondered for an answer to the question that has been playing in her head. But, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice......  
  
" You seem to be thinking deeply , "  
  
The young girl turned around quickly just to see a boy about her age standing right in front of her. He was rather tall and mature with dark blue hair almost covering his eyes. His eyes was hidden behind a pair of roundish spectacles. Even though the spectacles made him look nerdy but there was something about him that made him look very different from the jocks in school. He was wearing a simple white T and a pair of black khakis. The girl looked rather astonished at his arrival but said in a polite tone....  
  
" Who are you ??? May I help you ???? "  
  
" sorry for disturbing you miss but I need to know the way to Takamura Hill , "  
  
" Takamura Hill ? "  
  
" yes. My grandparents live there. Do you know where is it ? I lost my map ,"  
  
" yes , it's right there , " said the girl pointing at a hill which overlooks the sea.  
  
" oh I see. Sorry for interrupting you miss. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa by the way and I am new here , "  
  
" it's nice to meet you Hiragizawa san . I'm Tomoyo Daidouji , "  
  
" Just call me Eriol. Thanks for your help. I have to go , " he said running off quickly.  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
The whole world is intending on putting to put me down. Mom and dad just left me a month ago. They left so suddenly to the other world. My relatives gave an excuse they were busy and couldn't take care of me. They didn't even come to the funeral. As if I need them to take care of me. I guess the good thing is Syaoran , Meiling and Wei moved in to accompany me. Now to think of it, I left this morning without telling them I was going out. Oh no! they will be worried.  
  
Tomoyo quickly walked home. She had to walk to town in order to go home. The hassles of city life. The throngs of people and congested traffic. City life was sure busy. She walked and walked until she reached her house's front gate. Syaoran seemed to know the time she was coming home as he was leaning on the wall simply waiting for her.  
  
" you are late for tea , "  
  
" heh ? oh right..gomen Syaoran kun , "  
  
" let's go in, "  
  
Her house was certainly beautiful. The building was very big and at each corners, there is a minaret. Surrounded by serene pools of water, it is a perfectly symmetrical house which never throws a shadow from any angle. The garden was a big maze flowered with every kind of flower imaginable such as casablancas, African daisies , prim roses, stargazers, lilies, and others. It was certainly a place that gives you a kind of refreshment and shade.  
  
" Tomoyo sama ! you are finally back! Meiling sama was very worried when she found your bed empty this morning , " Wei said bowing at her.  
  
" I'm sorry I made all of you worry so much , " Tomoyo said apologetically  
  
" It's ok Daidouji san. Do you want anything to drink? " Syaoran asked  
  
" well....a glass of cold water would be nice , " she replied politely  
  
" I will get it Syaoran sama , " Wei said hurrying to the kitchen.  
  
" where's Meiling chan ?" Tomoyo asked looking around  
  
" ..ummm...well, I think she went out with.....,"  
  
" with ?"  
  
"....ummmm...with.....,"  
  
" Kei , " Tmoyo concluded  
  
The end of chapter 1 !!!!!!! Any comments????? I know the first chappy is kinda boring because I am not an expert at writing fanfics. Pls review ....pretty please..please with lot's of sugar on top !!!!!!!!  
  
Plum blossom angel : ) 


	2. The Invitation

Hullo !!!! I'm back !!! thanks for all the reviews !!!!!  
  
anime-lover39  
  
- Kei is kinda...umm....okay I guess...( I mean the looks) he is a jock and most famous between the girls in school. But !!!!! ERIOL IS DEFINITELY A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN HIM!!!!!!!! Hehe..I am a big Eriol fan and the biggest E+T fan!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now...  
  
Chapter 2 : The Invitation  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
What so great about that Kei guy anyway???? I can't believe that Tomoyo and Meiling can still have a crush on him after 7 years !!!! How can girls think his handsome and charming?????? He's so damn ugly for god sakes !!! thank god Sakura doesn't have a crush on him!!! Wait ! What am I saying???  
  
Syaoran thoughts made him blush into 7 shades of red. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and asked......  
  
" Why are you blushing??? "  
  
" wha...WHAT??? I'M NOT BLUSHING !!! "  
  
" yes, you are,"  
  
" no, I'm not, "  
  
" oh whatever! Anyway Syaoran kun, we have a guest today,"  
  
" we do? "  
  
" yes! Sakura chan is coming over!!!! "  
  
" sh..she.she is??? "  
  
" YES ! "  
  
" oh ok, "  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the crouch and reached for the remote control to switch on the tv. Syaoran had excused himself to the kitchen saying that he needed a drink.  
  
TOMOYO'S POV  
  
Uughhh..! Why is there nothing on tv again??? One of these days , I am going to cancel the cable! Hmm....I guess I'll just have to wait for Sakura chan then I can have some fun ! but of course I must leave Syaoran kun with her for some time so that they can catch up with each other !! hohohohohohohohohohohoho...I love matchmaking them !!! Meanwhile, I think I'll practice for my piano performance for this coming Sunday.  
  
Tomoyo walked swiftly to the piano's direction. The piano was very beautiful as it was one of the finest models in the world ( it cost a lot of course ) . The piano gleamed brightly. Wei had polished it for her. He knew she had love her piano a lot because her parents gave it to her on her 7th birthday. Tomoyo sat down as she thought of what she wanted to play for the performance. She had think it out properly as she can only play what her heart desires. She finally decided....  
  
" I think I'll play Canon in D major , " she mumbled softly  
  
Her sensitive fingers ran across the piano smoothly as the music she played gave a nice , sentimental tune. Syaoran and Wei who were at the kitchen heard the wonderfully played music so, they came out to listen to it closely. It was a really nice song . The piano sang harmoniously as the song gave a nice atmosphere that could put everyone into a nice, dreamy mood. The song finally ended. Tomoyo felt a little proud with her good little job. Syaoran and Wei applaud . Tomoyo turned looking slightly surprised. She stood up and gave a small bow.  
  
" that was really good, " Syaoran commented giving a small smile.  
  
" arigato gozaimasu , " she replied nodding at them.  
  
Ding dong ///// The doorbell rang.  
  
" oh! That must be Sakura chan !!! " Tomoyo said giving Syaoran a wink  
  
Syaoran looked a little nervous. It had been ages since they've talked. Sakura came in looking cheerful as usual. She wore a pale pink short sundress that made her eyes shine brightly. She looked very stunning in the simple sundress.  
  
" TOMOYO CHAN!!!!! SYAORAN KUN !!!! konban wa minna !!!! "  
  
" Sakura chan! It's been a long time. You said you had something to tell us. What is it??? ??? "  
  
" well......Touya is inviting you guys to a beach party tomorrow night for good friends and family ,"  
  
" yay! Party!!! I would love to come to the beach party, "  
  
" You are coming too right Syaoran kun??? "  
  
" of course I am. And don't worry I will drag Meiling as well , "  
  
" YAY!!! "  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura gave each other a big high five. Syaoran smiled a little at their childishness .Tomoyo was so happy at the invitation. She finally had something nice to look forward too.  
  
" Anyway Tomoyo chan, are you performing the piano thingy??? "  
  
" umm..I guess I am . but I am kinda doubtful , "  
  
" doubtful??? Why??? "  
  
" because I don't think I am ready for it , "  
  
" but you played wonderfully , " Syaoran said clearly  
  
" ohohohohohohohohoho......"  
  
" don't give that freaky laugh again , " Syaoran said  
  
Tomoyo threw him a dirty look. Syaoran who receive the the look happily smiled menacingly. Sakura laughed at the sight of the glaring and smiling competition. Suddenly, Sakura's handphone rang. She struggled for it and answered the call which turns out to be Touya. She mumbled a few words and the call ended.  
  
" Sorry guys...I have to go. Touya wants me home now. Please send my regards to Meiling chan ok. Tell her about the party and tell her she doesn't need to worry about her dressing cause it's strictly casual , "  
  
She gave Tomoyo a hug and bid farewell.  
  
Later in the evening.........  
  
" Tadaima..," Meiling said appearing from the door looking tired out.  
  
" Li Meiling !!!!!! Where have you been??? " Syaoran asked grumpily  
  
" hehehe....mo...Xiao Lang....don't look so grumpy willya . I went out with my friends , "  
  
" friends???? Who do you actually consider as friends??? "  
  
" ....umm...."  
  
" Kei right? "  
  
"..........yes.., "  
  
" don't you think you have been too much of him lately????? "  
  
" what's wrong with you???? "  
  
" Meiling chan ! Syaoran kun is just worried, "  
  
" hah ! you are just siding him because you are jealous, "  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. She was disappointed. Because of Kei, her relationship with Meiling was rather rocky. Syaoran had remained silent as he did not know how to handle the situation. Meiling stormed into her room. Syaoran cleared his throat and said....  
  
" Daidouji san.....I wanna be honest with you, "  
  
" haven't you been honest with me all the way?? "  
  
" I'm not joking. I don't like Kei , "  
  
" I know....I can't help it, "  
  
the end  
  
umm....what can I say??? I think it's still very boring but the next chapter is gonna be nice coz eriol is gonna step in ( ahhhhhhh.....he is so cute !!! ) pls review....pwwweeettyyy pweettyyyy pls with eriol and syaoran on top ! 


	3. The party

Last Summer's Little Secret  
  
Chapter 3 : The Party  
  
A frail looking girl was lying on her bed. She was thinking absent mindedly forgetting the things that evolve around her. Dreamland was approaching her. Her eyes were about to close when......  
  
" TOMOYO CHAN !!!! "  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji immediately bolted from her bed. She opened the door. As she has known it was Meiling, she was not particularly surprise.  
  
" something wrong Meiling chan ?? "  
  
" I..um...sorry for throwing a temper.., "  
  
" It's ok ! anyway, what time is it ???? "  
  
" oh ! it's 6.30...,"  
  
" WHAT ?????????? "  
  
" what's wrong ???? so what if it's 6.30 ??? "  
  
" Sakura chan's party !!!! "  
  
" NANI ?????? "  
  
" go get ready now !!!! we have no more time !!!!!!! "  
  
" what kinda party ??? formal or informal ???? ballroom or restaurants ???? "  
  
" ohohohohohohohohoho.....so many questions !!! it is a beach party , "  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran to look for Syaoran. Syaoran was in the middle of solving the most difficult sum for maths . He jumped when he saw her.  
  
" are you ready already ??? "  
  
" ready ??? for what ??? "  
  
" the party !!!! "  
  
" oh shit ! I ..I...how can it slip my mind ??? "  
  
" quickly go change , "  
  
" ok "  
  
Three of them dressed up suitably for a beach party and were quickly on their way to the place that Sakura had held the party. There were big crowds everywhere. Going through throngs of people was no easy job. But they made it in the end. They party was quite small since there was only a small amount of people.  
  
" Oh my god !!!!! he's here already ! " Meiling said breathlessly after the tiring walk.  
  
" who ? " Syaoran asked curiously  
  
" Kei of course ,"  
  
" what ? you invited him ??? and not to mention his group of airheads ?? " he asked glancing at a big group standing nearby.  
  
" I invited him but not his group of airheads as you want to call it ," Meiling said  
  
" Li Meiling ! it's Sakura's party , not yours . who told you that you had the right to invite other people when it's not your own party ? " Syaoran said angrily  
  
" don't be such a spoilsport ! Sakura chan wouldn't mind ," Meiling said gulping.  
  
" I can't believe you ! you have change so drastically into some useless airhead and please don't give me that hurt look because you know you deserve it ,"  
  
Tomoyo patted Syaoran on the back . " don't get all flamed up . It's Sakura's party after all ," she whispered  
  
Syaoran cleared his voice and said softer to Meiling. " don't you ever do this again ,"  
  
Meiling looked at him and walked off to Kei. Syaoran was still muttering to himself angrily.  
  
" Syaoran kun , Tomoyo chan ! Glad you can make it ," Sakura appeared.  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile and bow. Tomoyo gave her a hug .  
  
" we wouldn't miss it for the world ,"  
  
Sakura smiled. " ok..oh anyway, who are they ? " she asked pointing at a big group of people.  
  
" oh...um..Meiling chan's friends ," Tomoyo answered slowly  
  
" you mean the big group of airheads who are under one big big dumbo named Kei ," Syaoran corrected.  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
" forgive me. I have spoken too far ," he added  
  
Sakura giggled. " you sound like a sergeant of some kind , "  
  
Syaoran looked embarrassed.  
  
On the other side..  
  
" stop glaring at them Touya ," Kaho said  
  
" but they are uninvited ! did I mention uninvited ? "  
  
" hehe..relax ok ? it's a party ,"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were barbequing happily. Tomoyo didn't have the heart to disturb them even though she was very lonely and needed company. It's Syaoran kun's only chance to catch up things with her , she thought. She took a glance at Kei and Meiling who were flirting with each other . She look down on her feet sadly. She thought it was pretty unfair since she was the one who said she liked Kei first and Meiling promised she would never steal her friend's boyfriend. So, she decided to take a walk and look around since she has only been here a few times. This beach is new to her. She did not explore it thoroughly yet. She looked at the sea. It's inviting me ..the water.is inviting me, she said to herself. She took of her light blue sandals and walked the the water. The water was cool and chilly. She simply loved the feeling of it.  
  
" Having fun down there ? "  
  
The end.  
  
How was it ?? sorry I haven't updated this fic for so long. But.but.I have a good reason. I went for a superbly long holiday and was very busy while I was there. Please read and review. Thanks ! arigato !  
  
Plum blossom angel. 


	4. My new friend

Noble Skuld The Legend Killer : thanks for reviewing my fanfic anyway. What do you mean by you have just been killed by the legend killer ? is it one of your cool statements ? I apologize if I can't write good fanfics or fanfics to your taste. It is my first time writing fanfics and this is my first fic. But thank you for reviewing anyway. I will write better ones next time.  
  
Last Summer's Little Secret  
  
Chapter 4 : My new friend  
  
" Having fun down there ? "  
  
Tomoyo freeze and turned around gulping. A young man stood before.  
  
" you look familiar ...," she said looking at him.  
  
He grinned. " you're the girl who gave me the directions aren't you ? "  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
" Who are you ??? May I help you ???? "  
  
" sorry for disturbing you miss but I need to know the way to Takamura Hill , "  
  
" Takamura Hill ? "  
  
" yes. My grandparents live there. Do you know where is it ? I lost my map ,"  
  
" yes , it's right there , " said the girl pointing at a hill which overlooks the sea.  
  
" oh I see. Sorry for interrupting you miss. I'm Eriol Hiragizawa by the way and I am new here , "  
  
" it's nice to meet you Hiragizawa san . I'm Tomoyo Daidouji , "  
  
" Just call me Eriol. Thanks for your help. I have to go , " he said running off quickly.  
  
~~ end of flashback ~~  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. " oh you're Hiragizawa san right ? "  
  
" good memory you have there ! and you would be Daidouji san right ? "  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" why aren't you at the party ? "  
  
" why must you know ? " she asked back looking indignant  
  
" just asking. Can't help noticing you are always alone ,"  
  
" I am not ! I just needed to get some fresh air ,"  
  
" must you always deny ? " he asked smiling at her  
  
" you don't even know me ," Tomoyo replied angrily  
  
" wait..no need to get angry I was just curious that's all ," he said quickly at the young lady.  
  
" I am sorry I am just in a foul mood I guess ,"  
  
" do you live in the neighbourhood ? "  
  
" yeah. And yourself ? "  
  
" just moved in and I am living in Takamura hill ,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded understandably. She gazed at the clear sky, bluish pink was it's colour.  
  
" actually you're right ! " she said suddenly  
  
" I am ? about what ? "  
  
" I am lonely aren't I ? " she asked looking a little embarrassed  
  
" err.I am sorry I don't really mean it ,"  
  
" no, it's true ! "  
  
" would you like to explain why ? I mean yu do have good social skills and can be considered likable ," he said winking at her.  
  
She gave him a friendly punch and laughed. " my two best friends need time alone and Meiling is with her new boyfriend ,"  
  
" I see ,"  
  
" so how old are you ? " she asked  
  
" 16 and yourself ? "  
  
" same ! "  
  
" what's the name of your school ? "  
  
" Seijou High ,"  
  
" I might take home schooling ,"  
  
" oh.I think I hear my friends calling ! I must have slipped away for such a long time ," she gave a small bow and quickly left.  
  
" wait !! when will I see you again ? " he shouted  
  
She turned and smiled. Then, she continue running. He sighed.  
  
" hmm..Seijou High hah ? " he asked himself , scratching his head.  
  
He headed towards home. His house was certainly nice. A white manor that overlooks the deep waters. Eriol walks , his heavy footsteps could be heard in the quiet forest. He fished out his house keys. Opening the door slowly, he took a deep breath.  
  
" Eriol sama .." Nakuru, the maid greeted.  
  
" yes ? I am sorry I slipped off without telling you ,"  
  
" oh, dinner's ready ,"  
  
" Nakuru , please join me for dinner ,"  
  
" I will do as you wish ,"  
  
So, she hurried and took out the dishes she cooked. She laid them neatly on the dinner table. Eriol took a seat and observed the way she worked. She noticed he was observing her. She turned to looked at him.  
  
" Eriol sama, would you like some wine, plain water or your usual lime juice ,"  
  
" White wine please ,"  
  
She hurried to the kitchen and searched for a bottle of white wine. She found it. She put it on the table and took the most suitable wine glass she could find. Eriol opened the wine bottle and poured it.  
  
" Take a seat Nakuru san ,"  
  
Nakuru took a seat beside him. " please enjoy your meal Eriol sama ,"  
  
" do you like it here ? " Eriol inquired taking a sip of wine  
  
" yes I do ,"  
  
" don't you feel lonely ? in this big manor , there's only you and me. I did not realize my grandparents died already ,"  
  
" I am sorry for your sake. I have served them before. They are very nice people ,"  
  
Eriol nodded. " do you have any relatives here ? "  
  
Nakuru shook her head. " Eriol sama, don't worry. I am not lonely at all. You give me freedom to do what I wish here and there is nothing else I can ask for. You have been very kind to me just like your grandparents. I am very happy and lucky to serve you . Thank you for letting me join you at all meals ,"  
  
Eriol smiled at his maid. " no, I am proud to have a friend like you ,"  
  
" so, have you decided to take home schooling ? "  
  
" I have decided to go to somewhere else ,"  
  
The end.  
  
Please review. Thank you !!  
  
Plum blossom angel 


End file.
